Stand under my umbrella
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: Clara and the Doctor are stuck in the rain with only an umbrella for shelter.


**A/N~ **This is my first Whouffaldi fic so hopefully it's ok and you all like it.

* * *

"Come on Doctor, there's room for you too." Clara said cheerily looking over at the Doctor who was several steps away his arms folded, slowly getting drenched.

"I'm perfectly fine here Clara." He replied back, looking back at her petite frame enveloped under the red umbrella she was holding up.

They were on a distant planet several miles from the TARDIS and it was hammering it down with rain. The little droplets came down in icy torrents making his grey hair lay flat on his head and his clothes stick to his skin. There was no shelter around other than Clara's umbrella and the Doctor was content without it, or so he kept reminding himself.

"Sure you're not cold?" Clara asked giving the Doctor a side glance, he was wearing his black jumper. The one that looked moth eaten due to all of the tiny holes to which she figured must surely be letting in some rain at least.

"Stop worrying yourself, just make sure you don't get wet you might shrink or something." He replied making her nose crumple, he looked away stopping the smile creeping on his lips.

"Oh! That's lovely that is. Surprised you cared so much."

"Well I try my best."

Clara let out a laugh that seemed to warm the very pit of the Doctor's stomach. He stared at her, head tilted slightly as an icy droplet of rain landed on his cheek which was now raised slightly in the corner.

"Did I miss something funny?" He asked knowing exactly what it was in the first place.

"Nope it's just you and your gentlemanly demeanour."

"In that case I'll try to refrain myself in the future then." This made her roll her eyes at him as he diverted his attention elsewhere.

Several minutes passed by in which no more conversation passed between them. But Clara couldn't help but see him slowly getting soaked and didn't want him paying for it later. So she slowly started sidestepping closer towards the Doctor trying not to grab his attention.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his head where the tip of the umbrella had made contact.

"I thought I told you I didn't need to be under the umbrella Clara?" He sighed looking at her.

"Oh come on, don't be stupid. You'll catch a cold if you don't stay dry!"

He started laughing. "Time Lords don't catch colds as easily as you Pudding Brains do. Besides a little bit of rain never did any harm."

"This isn't exactly 'a little bit of rain' though is it?"

"Shut up and stand back over there." He pointed a long finger back to where she was standing before, clearly bored with this conversation.

"Seriously though, I don't mind. Besides your soaked already."

"Exactly, so it won't make an once of difference. Now go and stand back over there." He pointed out again trying to emphasise his point.

"Fine." Clara knew a lost cause when she saw one and shuffled back to her original spot deliberately looking the other way from him.

He watched her move back smug, it seemed he had won this round. Yet even though it was clear she wasn't paying him any further attention he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her. He could see her shivering slightly. She wore a light jacket with a skirt which didn't seem to him a wise choice for this sort of weather.

"Are you cold?"

The words had left his mouth before he had meant to speak them. He waited a beat almost expecting her to not reply to be annoyed with him. How could he be so stupid letting his mouth speak without permission but then her voice answered back and he knew what he had to do.

"A bit. Umbrellas good but-" She stopped mid sentence as she felt some arms gingerly wrap them self around her shoulders. She looked around to see the Doctor.

Was he hugging her?

The Doctor, his head stooped slightly due to the umbrella, glanced down only to be met with two round brown eyes staring at him in confusion. He raised his thick brows. He hated it when she did that thing with her eyes, like they could inflate on command.

"Is this a hug?" She queried. She couldn't believe it she hadn't even heard him move let alone expect him to do this.

"No! Absolutely not, you said you were cold. Can't have an ice cube travelling in the TARDIS can I?" He replied, not catching her eye.

"Thanks." She said stepping up on tip toes and pressing her lips gently against his cheek; he instantly felt warmth radiate from that spot. As she moved resting her head against his arm and holding the umbrella up higher to accommodate his height, he slowly relaxed into the hug just a little bit more.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Clara?"

"Is this just your way of getting under the umbrella?"

"Shut up!" He said halfheartedly, inwardly smiling back at her.


End file.
